


【纬钧】迷情剂

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 纬钧
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 鹰院纬✖️獾院钧
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧
Kudos: 21





	【纬钧】迷情剂

霍格沃茨的冬日总是格外惬意，窗外飘着小雪，簌簌落在挺拔的松树上，屋檐上，把世间的一切都用银白色巧妙的装点。今天是周末，周峻纬早早地完成了作业，闲来无事拿了本书到学院的公共休息室的壁炉边，木柴在火焰的炙烤下劈啪作响，散发着松木的香气，烘得整个房间内的空气都暖洋洋的。

正当他挑了个舒服的姿势靠在沙发上，准备悠哉悠哉地享受美好时光的时候，公共休息室的大门突然打开，带进来一股冬日凌冽的风，吹得他一哆嗦，一抬头发现身着红黄色调学院服的郭文韬站在门口。

说起来有趣，他和郭文韬再加上蒲熠星、齐思钧他们四人本来是一个院子里长大的孩子，等到了上学的年纪便一起来到了霍格沃茨，本想着四个人以后进同一个学院，一起学习一起毕业快活似神仙，可分院帽有他自己的想法，一场分院仪式之后蒲熠星在斯莱特林，郭文韬去了格兰芬多，自己在拉文克劳，而小齐去了赫奇帕奇。

那天分院仪式之后，四个一年级拿着刚领的四种不同颜色的校服聚在一起，面面相觑，差点就要抱头痛哭一别四宽各生欢喜。后来随着学习进程的开展，他们才发现各个学院并没有像他们想象中的那么割裂，不同院常常打魁地奇友谊赛不说，大多数时候训练都是共享场地，日常上课的时候也往往是好几个学院一起上，以至于到了现在他们都还是关系很好的朋友。

看着门口的郭文韬，周峻纬突然感受到了一丝无关于寒风的心悸，声音有些颤抖，伸出食指指了指自己，“找我？”

“不然还能找谁？”郭文韬的嗓音低沉，眉宇间似乎都带了愤怒，“你不能这样周峻纬！你再怎么......你也不能这样！”

郭文韬平时很少发火，今天这种程度的怒气都少见，这让周峻纬开始飞速在脑海中回忆这十几年来的点点滴滴。他不会现在还在为小时候我带蒲熠星爬房顶的事情生气吧！不至于不至于，都这么多年了，再说，要真是这个事也不会现在才来问责。

“我怎么了我？”周峻纬一头雾水。

“你......”郭文韬话还没说完，下一秒他就知道郭文韬说的是什么了，一个黄色的身影跑向了他，钻进了他的怀里，黏糊糊地贴在了他的胸前发问，“峻纬你喜欢我吗？我好喜欢你。”

如果说刚刚周峻纬的脑袋是个吱呀作响的废旧机器，努力转怎么转都想不出郭文韬在生什么气，那么现在他的大脑直接彻底报废，零件迸溅出来散落一地，他似乎还可以听见他们掉在地上丁零当啷的声音。

“老齐......呃齐思钧，这......怎么回事......你.......”语言系统紊乱是大脑宕机的首要显性特征。

他伸手想要把怀里的人推开，可心跳却抑制不住的陡然加快，此时齐思钧的头发蹭着他的脖子，暖洋洋地撩动着他的心。大脑宕机的隐性特征看来也开始显现了，然而这只有他自己知道。周峻纬喜欢齐思钧很久了，从很小的时候开始，以至于时间太过久远，他都不知道自己究竟是什么时候确认的这份心意。

小的时候他和蒲熠星是最皮的，时不时爬上房顶，或是不小心打碎邻居家的花盆。当他们闯了祸之后齐思钧就会牵着他们去道歉，明明都是小朋友，生日前后也差不了几天，但齐思钧成熟许多，像个小大人，是大人们会喜欢的那种乖小孩。

那时候还小，不懂自己为什么总是想要故意闯祸，然后听齐思钧奶声奶气地教育自己，到了后来才明白，每次闯祸后，齐思钧的小手拉着自己的温热触感，才是引诱他频频闯祸的“祸源”。

分院之后他和齐思钧见面的机会比以前少了，这让他时不时有些患得患失，每当这个时候郭文韬就成了他最好的倾听者。周峻纬喜欢齐思钧这件事还不是他自己说的，而是郭文韬看出来的。如果时间回到一年以前，不知道郭文韬会不会后悔当时问出了“你是不是喜欢小齐”这个问题，如果没问，说不定以后就不用聆听周峻纬的少男心事了。

此时此刻，周峻纬推开也不是不推开也不是，看着郭文韬一副“看你做的好事”的表情，理性思考能力已经不知道丢到了哪里。

郭文韬正准备继续发问，突然停住，视线落向后方。周峻纬跟随视线一转头发现一个拉文克劳一年级的新生正站在他们身后的楼梯上。显然他所接受过的任何学前教育都没有教过他面对这种情况该怎么办，此时他正手足无措地摩挲着双手，满脸通红得说不出一句话。

一个格兰芬多一个赫奇帕奇再加上一个拉文克劳，同时赫奇帕奇的那位还缠在拉文克劳的身上，这画面实在是太过诡异同时散发着浓浓的八卦气息。

周峻纬不动声色轻轻把怀里的齐思钧推开，努力扯出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容，“早啊，我们......在排练话剧。”

那名小学弟立刻露出了“原来如此”的表情，如释重负，“啊啊学长好，不打扰学长排练我先走了，祝学长有愉快的一天。”说完快速跑向了门口，消失在了画像身后。

看着学弟离去的背影，周峻纬无奈地叹了口气，之后肯定还会有拉文克劳的学生来来往往，他们三个一直在共休息室也不是个办法，“文韬，有什么事我们出去说吧。”

霍格沃茨宿舍的走廊与外界环境连通，一出来就能感受到瑟瑟寒风，他们找了一个还算僻静的角落，周峻纬被刚刚的小学弟醒了醒神，大脑终于开始恢复运转，“文韬，老齐这是什么情况啊？”

“你还好意思问我？”文韬翻了一个白眼，裹了裹脖子上的围巾，“不是你给他的巧克力坩埚里下的迷情剂吗？”

“迷情剂？我怎么会给老齐下迷情剂！”周峻纬急了，“你也不想想我是那种人吗？之前魔药课我们两个班一起上的吧，迷情剂并不能真的创造爱情，这种药剂只会导致强烈的痴迷或迷恋，斯拉格霍恩教授说得很清楚。你觉得我会希望老齐被迫痴迷于我吗？”

寒风一吹郭文韬的脑子也清醒了些，确实，从小虽然看着峻纬和阿蒲闹腾，做了很多恶作剧，但那也只是小孩调皮，不能要求每个人都像他一样从小就只爱看书吧？峻纬不是自私的人，他也从来没有做过伤害朋友的事。

正当他苦恼着的时候，周峻纬低声补充了一句，“我宁愿老齐永远都喜欢我，也不愿意用什么迷情剂。”

声音太过微弱，在一旁面色超红盯着周峻纬的齐思钧并没有听到，而郭文韬听到这句话心狠狠地被揪了一下。可是，不是他干的还能是谁干的呢，会有人给不认识的人下迷情剂，让他喜欢上另一个不认识的人吗？还是说说，迷情剂制作失误了？那到底谁才是那个从韦斯莱魔法把戏坊购买了迷情剂的罪魁祸首？

周峻纬看文韬一言不发，以为是还在怀疑自己，连忙企图为自己辩白，“巧克力是什么时候出现在老齐手上的？老齐是从什么时候开始这样的？说不定我有不在场证明。”

“我从小时候就一直一直喜欢你了。”齐思钧在旁边插话。

听到齐思钧的声音，周峻纬回过头，发现他正目不转睛地看着自己。齐思钧的眼睛不算特别大，但特别的明亮且有神，是那种让人一看到就会觉得温暖而包容的眼睛，此时此刻他的双眼因为痴迷而愈发闪闪发亮，让周峻纬不敢直视，怕就这么深深坠入了他的棕色眼眸之中。

“唉”，文韬叹了口气开始讲述今天这离奇的事件始末，“早上我去找小齐一起打魁地奇，今天刚好人比较齐，训练之前更衣室的储物柜里还没有东西，等我们训练完之后小齐的柜子里突然多了一盒巧克力坩埚，上面写的‘齐思钧’收。你知道小齐总是会很把那些匿名的情书和礼物收好，他对匿名的好意也很温柔......”

周峻纬忍不住打断了一下，“那个，老齐总是会收到匿名的礼物吗？”

文韬微微翻了个白眼，十分不满被打断，但还是耐着性子回答，“很多，但没你多。”

“那盒糖果外面是蜂蜜公爵糖果店的包装，看起来十分精致，正好训练完大家都很饿，小齐就提议拆开一起吃。结果他吃完之后就变成这样了，也是幸好他先吃的第一口。”文韬现在想想才觉得有些后怕，如果是自己先吃了......太可怕了！

“变成，怎么样.......”周峻纬小心翼翼地发问，渴望听到更多细节。

“就......”文韬难堪地扶了扶额头，“一直说，无法控制自己想念你，想要立刻去见你，想和你告白。”

“当时我就立刻察觉到他有点不对劲，这时候赫奇帕奇的击球手也来到更衣室，他看到小齐那样说这肯定是是中了迷情剂，然后给我描述了一下中了迷情剂的特征，真的都对上了。他说当年这个东西在女生里面很流行，后来学校就严格禁止学生购买韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的东西了。”

“还有这种事......”周峻纬也陷入了沉思，“这么说，是今天早上有人放到小齐的储物柜的对吧。”

“那我是清白的！”周峻纬猛的抬起头，“今天早上我和阿蒲去图书馆写作业了，阿蒲可以给我作证，虽然他中途说忘记拿墨水回宿舍去了一趟，但是图书馆还有其他人。哦对！图书馆管理员平斯夫人也可以为我作证，每次见到她我都会向她打招呼的。”

“韬韬我找你好久，你们怎么都在？在这里干嘛呢？”

听到这个声音三个人一起回头，说曹操曹操到，蒲熠星正站在他们身后。

“我在怀疑周峻纬给小齐下了迷情剂。”郭文韬一脸坦诚。

“我不是我没有！”周峻纬十分慌张。

“可以啊周峻纬，外面这么冷，进来说吧。”蒲熠星神情中充满着不明所以的赞许。

齐思钧从头到尾眼睛都没离开过周峻纬。

不知道什么时候，旁边的墙上原本空无一物的墙上突然出现了这么一扇光滑的门，而他们刚刚都太过专心没有注意到。可能是有求必应屋也看不下去这群人在冬天持续这么呼呼的北风吹，好心的显现了出来。

有求必应屋总会在有人需要它的时候突然出现，并在屋内配备好希望来到这里的人所需的物什。所以当四个人来到门里面，看到里面燃着烈火的壁炉旁有四张椅子，桌子上还摆放着四杯黄油啤酒的时候，并没有感到特别的惊讶。

周峻纬先从桌上把啤酒端了起来，猛灌了一口，似乎这样才有勇气面对齐思钧闪闪发亮的眼睛。

“到底是怎么回事？”蒲熠星率先在沙发上坐了下来。

文韬和蒲熠星把事情又说了一遍，得到了蒲熠星确认周峻纬确实没有“作案”时间的答复，一下子也失去了头绪，瘫坐在了椅子上。

还是蒲熠星清醒，开口道：“现在纠结是谁下的迷情剂反而没那么重要，重要的是，先把迷情剂的效果给解了。”

“哦对！”郭文韬至此才幡然醒悟，“我们去校医室找庞弗雷夫人。”

蒲熠星赶紧拦住他，“不行！学生被禁止买韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的东西，如果去找庞弗雷夫人他一定会给我们处分的。”

“可是也不是我们买的这玩意啊！”

“那也不行，我们能相信周峻纬，庞弗雷夫人可不一定。”

“啊那怎么办啊”，郭文韬开始烦躁地薅头发，薅了两下，手被蒲熠星按住。

“不慌，不用找校医也可以，迷情剂的药效本来就不长，韦斯莱魔法把戏坊制作的效果就更短了，一般只要8-12个小时就可以自行消散。我看看小齐吃的那巧克力......嗯确实是韦斯莱魔法把戏坊制作的，你们看，巧克力的底部有两个浅浅的小人的印记，这是他们店的标志。”

听到这郭文韬终于长舒了一口气，“那感情好......还好今天是周末不用上课......”

“所以”，蒲熠星突然一把拉住了郭文韬，对周峻纬说：“虽然不是你干的，但小齐现在离不开你，就拜托你照顾小齐了。我和文韬还有事情要说，先走一步。”

说完拉着郭文韬头也不回就走，郭文韬挣扎了一下以示抗议，“你这样有点不够朋友蒲熠星！”

蒲熠星偏头看了一眼身旁的人，侧身轻轻在他耳边说：“你要在这当电灯泡吗？”

“那个，峻纬最多也就还有两三个小时吧，我和蒲熠星先走了哈，拜拜。”

可以啊郭文韬，蒲熠星心里想着，两人就这么肩并肩地出去了，剩下周峻纬和齐思钧四目相对。

在不知道迷情剂药效有限之前，周峻纬恨不得立刻就拉着齐思钧去校医室，把他从这情欲的折磨中解救出来，但现在，他知道再过一会老齐就会恢复原状，他反而有些遗憾。如果不是迷情剂他可能永远也见不到老齐情感如此外露的时刻，再加上，齐思钧也并不是真的喜欢自己。

接着药效短暂地享受被喜欢的人爱着的时刻，听起来有些甜蜜，又有些悲伤。迷情剂的药效结束之后会记得药效过程中发生的事吗？周峻纬开始后悔没有好好上魔药课了。

与此同时先前灌进肚子里的黄油啤酒似乎开始发酵，从胃部冒出温暖的气泡，一个一个漂浮到头顶，在脑子里爆掉，发出啵啵的可爱声响。他看着齐思钧望向自己的眼睛，那双眼睛似乎在对他说，没事，你做什么都可以，迷情剂药效之后我什么都不会记得。

于是下一秒，周峻纬终于难以自恃，张开双臂拥抱了上去。

“啊......”，他长长地叹了一口气，“老齐啊......你要我拿你怎么办才好......”

齐思钧努力把毛茸茸地小脑袋从怀抱钻出来，侧头也只能看到周峻纬的侧颈和下巴。“所以，你喜不喜欢我啊，峻纬？”

“喜欢啊，有人不喜欢你吗？你那么温柔，又可爱，做什么事情都做的很好，而且......”

“不是”，齐思钧摇了摇头，小碎发在周峻纬下巴扫来扫去，“我是说，你也像我喜欢你一样的喜欢我吗？”

周峻纬愣了愣，向后仰了仰看向他的面庞，此时的他不由得再次感叹迷情剂的威力，即使是药效导致的虚情假意，也依然可以让中了药剂的人脸上展现出真挚的不容置疑的火热神情。

他看着齐思钧，就如同看着烟花，此时它正在夜空中绽放，他明明知道烟花十分短暂，也知道等烟花燃放殆尽之后只会剩下刺鼻青烟的青烟，可此时此刻他还是闭上了眼睛。

他不忍心得到过这么美好的神情之后再失去，他宁愿选择避而不视，从一开始就不去拥有。

“怎么办啊，齐思钧......”周峻纬闭着眼睛喃喃自语，“你这样，我只会越来越喜欢你。”

“那有什么怎么办的，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，那我们在一起不就好了。”

这个语气听起来有点不对，周峻纬瞬间全身僵硬，小心翼翼地松开齐思钧，后退了两步。再次看向他的时候，他和刚才那个样子完全不一样，刚才那个软软糯糯的小齐已经消失了，他的面前只有镇定大气的齐思钧。

“呃......你好了？你醒了？不是......”周峻纬一时间不知道该如何应对。

“看来是清醒了”齐思钧顺手拿过桌上的黄油啤酒喝了一口，“应该是迷情剂的药效过了吧。”

“从什么时候，呃，不对！你真的清醒了吗？你刚刚还在和我说喜欢我......”周峻纬终于抓住了重点。

听到这齐思钧突然狡黠一笑，“你别管我是什么时候恢复的，我就问你，你刚刚说的喜欢我，还算数吗？”

原来迷情剂并不能让人失忆啊！周峻纬冷汗都下来了，刚刚自己乘人之危去拥抱他，也太不像话了。

“不是......我还以为迷情剂过后会没有记忆......”

齐思钧听到之后脸上的笑容瞬间消失，深吸一口气，抬了抬眉毛，“所以说，你并不是真的喜欢我？只是借着我中了迷情剂？”

他的语气里带着难以掩饰的悲伤愤懑等情绪，说完之后转身头也不回地跑出了有求必应屋。

“等等！”周峻纬的身体似乎比脑子反映得更快，紧随着齐思钧跑出去，在寒风呼啸的走廊上拉住了齐思钧的手臂。

“你听我说”，周峻纬拉着齐思钧转过身来，把自己脖子上的围巾摘下来帮他戴上，让他免受寒风的侵袭，“我的意思是，本来没想过要在你不清醒的时候告白。我不是那种人，不会向我不喜欢的人说‘我喜欢你’，我也没有中什么迷情剂，所以，我和你说的喜欢，就是真的。我是真的喜欢你，齐思钧。”

“本来没有想让你知道，但是既然你知道了，我也不会否认。你怎么想都好，觉得不可思议也好，觉得恶心也罢，但你要相信我不是那种会玩弄你的人。我无论如何都不会做伤害你的事。我就说这么多吧。今天经历了这些，你也很累了，风很大，你赶快回去休息吧。我，我也要回去了。”

“真的？”齐思钧眨着大眼睛望向他。

“真的。”

听到这齐思钧再次笑了起来，“峻纬，你知不知道刚刚我差点就要哭了。”

听他这么说周峻纬更加愧疚，低着头，如果齐思钧因为他哭了，他第一个不能原谅自己。

“你是不是忘了什么啊，峻纬？”

周峻纬仔细思考了一下，不解地问：“什么？”

“好吧”，齐思摇头晃脑地看起来心情还不错，“没想到峻纬也有脑筋转不过来的时候啊。就这么跟你说吧，会让我喜欢上你的迷情剂，严格来讲并没有改变我对你的感觉。它只是......让我变得勇敢了一点.......这么说你能明白吗？”

一个大胆的想法浮上了周峻纬的脑海，“什么？！你，本来就是喜欢我的吗？！”

齐思钧笑得更开心了，伸出手揉了揉周峻纬被风吹乱了的头发。

“你可终于反应过来了啊！傻！”

END

彩蛋：  
郭文韬和蒲熠星从有求必应屋走出来之后并没有走太远，毕竟他们也不是真的有什么事要说，就拿着从有求必应屋带出来的啤酒就这冷风在走廊上边喝边聊了起来，当看到周峻纬和齐思钧突然跑出来的时候还吓了一跳。

他们远远地看着，也听不清两个人在说些什么，就看着周峻纬追了上来，两个人神情严肃的说了些话，之后齐思钧揉了揉周峻纬的脑袋，再然后两个人便紧紧地拥抱在了一起。

看到了这一幕蒲熠星仰头把最后一点黄油啤酒倒进肚子里，感叹道：“看他们终成眷属我好感动，太磨叽了这两人。你说，他们在自己的学院就没有可以倾诉的人吗，老找你。我每次去找你，都看到他们两个的其中一个再和你在讲对方的事，这回好了，他们可以慢慢地和对方说到天长地久了。”

说完举起手中的空杯，和文韬手中残留一点啤酒的杯子碰了碰。

郭文韬抬起手配合他碰杯的动作，笑了笑，“那也没办法，如果小齐一直找某个赫奇帕奇说拉文克劳的人，也挺奇怪吧。我就是个工具人，只倾听不发表意见的那种。”

“虽然过程有些曲折和惊险，倒也算是了却了我的烦恼。我明明知道他们两个互相喜欢，还不能和他们两个说，可真是憋死我。不过你说，到底是谁干的这种事，给小齐的巧克力放峻纬的迷情剂，这是人干的事吗？”

阿蒲顺手伸手，把郭文韬喝完了的一次性杯子一起收了起来，“你说有没有可能是峻纬魔药课的同桌干的，我上次下课和小齐去找你和峻纬，那个女生老是偷偷瞄小齐。”

“是吗？”郭文韬若有所思，“迷情剂好像是调配的时候在其中加入希望被喜欢上的人的物品，难道是她调配的时候出错了，不小心把峻纬的东西放到了里面？”

“说不定呢。”

此时遥远的走廊上两个人不知从什么时候开始亲吻，看到这一幕之后蒲熠星和文韬头有些不好意思地转过了头，默契地向另一个方向离去。

“诶对，阿蒲有买过韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的迷情剂巧克力吗？你怎么知道那个药效不长？”

蒲熠星的脸上难得闪过一丝不自然的神色，“之前去韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的时候见到过，店里面的介绍写着的。韬韬你要去图书馆写作业吗，我们一起去吧？”

“你作业不是上午和峻纬一起写完了吗？”

“呃......你去写作业，我去预习，不行吗？”

“我怎么感觉你最近好像特别爱学习......行吧，我回去拿书，你在楼下等我一会。”

“好啊！”蒲熠星灿烂地笑着，等到郭文韬完全消失在视野中后，立刻转身，偷偷把口袋中画有两个小人的小票揉成了一团，丢到了一旁的垃圾桶里。

END

饱:  
聪明的小朋友们猜到谁是罪魁祸首了吗？哈哈哈哈其实很明显，那个人不仅有作案时间，还有作案动机🤣

HP对我来说意义还蛮大的，一方面是因为从小就在看，另一方面我入纬钧坑完全是因为看了烧酒老师写的霍格沃兹相对论。当时是lofter推荐到“发现”页面，然后我无意间看到的，所以在我这里的顺序是先喜欢的纬钧，再去看的名侦探学院，再喜欢的名学全员，想想也是挺神奇的。

当然在我心里也有不一样的分院偏好，我个人更倾向于阿蒲狮，文韬鹰，峻纬蛇，小齐獾嘿嘿嘿，然后我是鹰院的，不知道有没有姐妹同院咧。

最后还是感谢乐町老板给他们恰饭的机会，也给了我一个写这篇文的机会。双厨狂喜，朴实的快乐。


End file.
